


FIC: On This New Year's Eve

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen





	FIC: On This New Year's Eve

**On This New Year's Eve**

Robin helped Marian through the window, off the ledge, and onto the horse. He settled behind her, wrapping her thick cloak about them both. He clicked to the horse and snapped the reins lightly.

The full moon hung high in the velvet sky, its bright white glow glistening on the snow, its surface pristine save the trail of the horse. The icy air was biting and fresh, and Robin's nose tingled with each inhalation.

“Where are we going?” Marian asked, her breath coming out in puffs in the crisp cold night.

“You'll see,” he said.

The horse plodded along for a time and finally stopped on the precipice overlooking the River Trent and the landscape beyond.

“It's beautiful, but what are we doing here?”

_Bong...bong...bong..._

When he didn't answer, she turned in his embrace and smiled up at him, the moon's glow lighting her face, casting a silvery radiance across her cheeks.

Robin's breath caught at her beauty. He cupped her head, tunneling his fingers into the silkiness of her hair, and kissed her.

When the kiss ended, he rested his forehead against hers, and said, “Happy New Year, Marian.”

“I love you, Robin.”

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
